


Ice Heart

by SrebrnaFH



Category: Frozen (2013), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Ice Magic, Magic, Ultimate johnlock and mystrade, magic is dangerous, magical reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: A young prince wielding magical powers harms his little brother by accident.----His magic was controlled by emotions, yes? So he would stop emotions. He would stop feeling them. He decided then and there that the best way would be to, above all, isolate himself. His little brother would be safer… no, strike that. No caring. HE would be safer if he didn’t come into contact with anyone. No caring.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an opening. I will pick the story up some day, just not soon.

He stood in the middle of his room, hands away from his body, eyes squeezed tightly shut, whole face frozen in fear.

Frozen. Just like his little brother’s brilliant brain.

His sweet, lovely little brother, who asked him to use his powers and now was lain sick in his bed, snatched from the jaws of death by magic of some mythical creatures his parents called for a  _consult_.

He tried not to breathe too much. Not to  _be_  too much. He wanted to curl up in the corner and die, because he almost killed his little brother and now he wasn’t even going to be punished for it, even though it was his fault, all his fault.

He took a shuddering, uncertain breath, just to allow his brain to regain its function.

His brother was safe, for now. As long as he, as the elder and more responsible, kept his emotions and magic at bay, his brother would be safe.

He felt frost climbing up the walls of his lonely room, the leak of his magic more and more obvious, threatening to soon overcome his control.

_No!_

He would not give in. He would not let the feelings win over his iron will. He had to stop thinking about his brother, the trolls, the fear. His magic was controlled by emotions, yes? So he would  _stop_  emotions. He would stop feeling them. He decided then and there that the best way would be to, above all, isolate himself. His little brother would be safer… no, strike that. No caring.  _He_  would be safer if he didn’t come into contact with anyone. No caring.

_Caring is not an advantage._

Slowly, slowly and cautiously, he opened his eyes. Then he snatched the pair of elbow-length gloves and pulled them on, hands shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock's eyes were icy green. Instead of the vivid blue-green that they used to be before "The Accident", the boy now sported irises the colour of sea ice and were watching the world with cool detachment.

His brother knew that perfectly. Oh, he didn't really _see_ Sherlock daily. The magic he wielded was too dangerous to allow him to come anywhere near the only sibling he had. He couldn't afford risking that the emotions would overtake him and _something_ would happen.

His parents wanted him to come out, join the others at least from time to time, but he was steadfast. He would either contain his power and conquer it or he would seal himself off from everyone he could hurt.

#

Knocking at the door. Oh, God. He had been a bit maudlin in the morning and so created an accidental snowfall. Now the courtyard was covered with four inches of the stuff and his brother...

"Myc? Do you want to... I mean, this is a perfect weather for some recreation outside, isn't it?"

Sherlock was trying to be more formal. He thought it would make Mycroft more susceptible to his suggestions. _No luck, little brother._

"Go away, Sherlock" he sighed, folded in half over the documents he was perusing, trying to contain the surge of sorrow that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Mycroft, I..."

"Go. Away. I don't care. And neither should you."

The little squeak of annoyance was followed by steps running down the hall.

He closed his eyes and called on the only perfectly controlled part of his powers. The ice spreading all over the castle listened for him and watched for him.

#

_His brother was running down the corridor, mad curls flying all around his face._

_Oh, he had grown so tall._

_The ice didn't_ _**see** _ _colours, but he knew his brother's colours so perfectly he could have rendered his portrait without even looking._

_The red-chocolate curls._

_The pale, slightly freckled face._

_The icy green eyes._

_Sherlock was now in the corridor under the grandfather clock placed there, looking up at the weights and chain. He had been trying to work out the mechanism that made the clock tick without taking it apart - he had been told several times to not even try to touch the antique._

_One hand rose and then was snatched down._

_Sherlock was an infinitely curious child, but he was an obedient one, when he knew why he had to do something._

_It didn't hurt any less to watch him rein in his curiosity._

_There_ _was a scientific, strict brain behind these frozen eyes and there was nothing Mycroft desired more than to be allowed to feed that brain all the knowledge it could absorb._

_In the meanwhile, he took down an ancient - but not antique, absolutely - alarm clock he had been using and put it on the tray with his empty plates, a note "deliver to my brother's chamber" attached to it._

_He could at least do that much._

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose you can make obvious associations, who is going to play who (of the main cast) but I'm open to suggestions like who is going to be Duke of Weselton etc ;)


End file.
